Snow angels (Bucky x Reader)
by KOREAlchemist
Summary: Do you wanna make some snow angels?


Snow angels (Bucky x Reader)

Snow was beginning to fall as you watched as some frost feather around the wooden window pane, spinning fractals into intricate patterns. Bucky, on the other hand, was taking a brief break from his book with a sip of warm coffee. You drew your attention back to the former H.Y.D.R.A. agent, observing the puff of steam as he exhaled the excess heat. Suddenly an idea popped in your head.

"Hey, Bucky?"

"Hmm?" He glanced over to you with an eyebrow perked up, wondering what you were up to.

"Do you wanna make snow angels?" You asked, scooting away from the window and towards the assassin. He turned away, focusing back on the book at hand.

"(y/n), it's too cold." That was true; heck you could barely keep the house warm but the cold wasn't gonna stop you from having a little childish fun with the Winter Soldier.

"Please?" You looked at him with those big, old (e/c) eyes, knowing that he couldn't refuse when you made contact with his worn, gray one. He tried to ignore you but recalled the last time you did this to him; you stayed outside in the heat, wanting to go swimming with him, until you passed out due to heat exhaustion and he had to drag you over to the hospital where you remained for three days in ICU. Not wanting another repeat, he groaned and finally broke down.

"Fine." You leapt up the couch, squealing in delight and running over to the hallway closet to retrieve some suitable attire. Bucky made his way to his room, grabbing a simple black jacket and matching hat and gloves.

"Hurry up, slowpoke," you grumbled, already dressed and heading towards the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he replied, wringing an ash colored scarf around his neck as he stood in the doorway.

"Perhaps that arm of yours is slowing you down," you snickered, hoping that would motivate the man to move his metal butt. You laughing that the mental image when you heard the backdoor open and close. You turned to the door where Bucky was waiting outside, ankle deep in snow.

"Perhaps you've gain weight," he called out. You couldn't see it but he was probably smirking under that scarf of his.

"It is so on!" You dashed out the door and met up with him on a snowy slope. You turned to face the cabin and plopped down on the fresh, cool blanket. You closed your eyes and swung your legs and arms from side to side, determined to make the best damn snow angel you've ever seen. When you tired yourself out, you laid flat on the ground, marveling at the winter wonderland as snowflakes landed on your face and sticking to your (h/c) hair. Bucky, who was laying down next to you decided to get up and presented his hand to you. You complied and the man heaved you up, ready to see who the winner was of this juvenile contest.

"Your snow angel looks like a circle," you commented, observing his obvious snow circle as it was beginning to fill back up with snow. He scoffed off the comment, looking over your imprinted figure as it rested gently in the ground.

"Really because I thought my snow angel kind of looked like you."

You blushed at the shocking news, crossing your arms and looking away from the man. Bucky raised his clothed hand and brushed your cheek causing it to burn a deep crimson. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on your fluster cheek.

"I love you, (y/n)," he whispered, standing back and waiting for either your approval or rejection. He was suddenly hit by some familiar weight as you wrapped your arms around him, causing the both of you to tumble down on the snow hill. When the plummet stopped, you were lying on top of his and gave him his long-awaited response with a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Bucky."

~Epilogue~

"Achoo!" You sneezed, wiping your nose as you cuddled up in the warm sheets. Bucky, your new found boyfriend was watching from the sidelines as another sneeze left your nose.

"I told you it was cold outside," he muttered, resting his hand on your forehead, checking your temperature as you sneezed again.

"Yeah, yeah," you complained, agreeing with him for once.

"You should be more careful next time," he argued while dabbing a wet cloth across your face, trying to cool you down from the raging fever.

"Says the man who's taking care of a sick woman!"

"I'm not the ones who's-" he was cut off by another sneeze but it wasn't your own; it was his. You laughed at this as another sneeze escaped his mouth, feeling just a bit better knowing that if you were gonna be sick, you might as well drag your boyfriend with you.


End file.
